Fate Has It
by Digifan92
Summary: Emily Thomson's mother passed away two years ago from a horrible car wreck and in hopes of starting a new life Emily's father up roots what's left of his family to Japan. A reluctant Emily agrees to move although she doesn't want to leave the only comfort she's ever known.
1. The Move

**Hello Everyone I'm sorry I've been gone so long but I'm back and have a new fan fiction in the works. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter to my Digimon Fan Fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon. All rights to those that do. I'm just a fan writing a story.**

**Please Review. Thank you. **

* * *

><p>"That's the last of it." I said as I placed a small neon pink suitcase into the trunk of the yellow taxi idling in our driveway.<p>

My father nodded in response as he took one last glance at the now empty and lifeless house. "we should get going Emily, if we don't hurry we will miss our flight." My father then opened the door to the taxi and slid inside, slamming the door behind him. I knew he was right but a part of me wasn't ready to leave the only home I'd ever known. To be completely honest I was so nervous I felt as though I might be sick. My skin was much paler than usual and my hands were awfully clammy.

"Emily!" I heard my father shout, no doubt irritated by how slow I was being.

Upon hearing his voice I scrambled, quickly shutting the trunk to the taxi that had been open this entire time. Moments later I flung the door open and practically jumped inside just before we began out decent to the airport for the longest flight of my life.

On our way to the airport I directed my attention to what was outside the moving window. I watched as the life I knew faded behind me, tears began to form in the corners of my violet eyes as I took in the sight of rich green leaves on the many trees, I listened as what sounded like a dog barked a few times in the distance, my body tensed as I tried to stop the flood of oncoming tears that would inevitability run down my face.  
>"It'll be alright Emily" My father said, his voice soft as he placed a firm hand on my shoulder.<p>

I dared take a peek in his direction only to notice he'd turned back to his own window no doubt lost in thought of what was to come.

"It would be so easy to get lost here." I said more to myself than to anyone as I walked around the taxi to grab the few suitcases my father and I had. As I was lifting the heaviest one of the four suitcases I was suddenly thankful that my father had the rest of our belongings shipped to our new home two weeks prior to our move.

"You'll like it in Japan, I'm sure of it." My father said over the hustle and bustle of the many people in the airport. I had never seen so many people in one place at one time, that much I was sure of. It was as if instead up people they were ants...hundreds of them. Each was moving in such a way it seemed as though someone had hit the fast forward on a remote I couldn't locate. I sigh in frustration as I continued to struggle with our luggage as my father took phone call after phone call before the two of us got on the plane.

"Flight 102 now boarding to Japan." said a voice from a load speaker. The voice was honey sweet as she once again rattled off numerous flights getting ready for take off.  
>Much to my dismay the seats on the flight were rather uncomfortable and I shifted my weight for the millionth time as I let out a sigh that couldn't be ignored.<br>"Emily please just try to relax." My father said as he flipped the page of the magazine he was looking at.  
>Try as I may I simply couldn't relax, each nerve in my body was screaming at me, my foot kept seeking out an imaginary brake, I desperately wanted nothing more than for the plane to land so I could try and talk some sense into my father.<p>

The more I thought about moving to Japan the more frantic I became. That sick feeling in the pit of my stomach was back and stronger than ever. I had already lost so much and now I had been torn from the only comfort I had ever known. I couldn't understand why on earth my father believed this was what was best, as much as I tried I just couldn't. All at once I was torn from my thoughts of panic and hopelessness as I felt a liquid run down my chin. Upon inspecting what the warm substance was I was horrified to discover I had bit down on my lip so hard I had caused myself to bleed.

"Really." I whispered as I quickly ran my sleeve across my lip and chin to get rid of any signs that I had hurt myself. A few moments later I leaned forward just a bit, buried my face in my hands and once again let the tears fall.


	2. Welcome To Japan

**I tried to make the next chapter a bit longer. I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thank you all for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon. I'm just a fan writing a story.**

**Please Review. Thank You**

* * *

><p>The plane touched down in the early hours of the morning, the sun still hiding behind a thin layer of fluffy white clouds. I yawned, stretching as I tried desperately to rub the sleep from my eyes. My neck was rather stiff given the position I had to sleep in on the plane and each time I moved my arm, even in the slightest it screamed in protest.<p>

Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding I slowly walked toward the baggage claim to collect our things. My father once again absent due to being on the phone. Gritting my teeth I lifted the heaviest suitcase, all the while my arm screamed for me to put it down; every muscle burned as if caught in a scorching fire. I quickened my pace as I scanned the crowd for my fathers jet black hair. He'd mumbled something about waiting by the doors as we went our separate ways once off the plane.

"Father." I yelled, waving my one good arm in the air.

Upon turning my father nodded as he swiftly moved through the busying crowd, picked up two of the four suitcases and lead the way out into the much needed fresh air. The two of us quickly placed our things into a waiting taxi and got inside.

"It sure is busy here." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"You'll get used to it Em. I know you will."

"If you say so." I replied softly as I bit down on my already sore lip. The taste of sticky sweet copper once again on the tip of my tongue and running down my chin.

"So this is it." I said trying to keep my jaw off the floor, so to speak.

"You like it?" My father asked as he tried to hold back a chuckle.

"It's beautiful bu..." My father held up a hand as if to stop the oncoming question.

"That's for me to worry about." Was all he said in reply.

I always thought it was strange that he knew exactly what I was going to say. It was as if he developed this crazy sixth since after the loss of my mother. He, in a way had been both my mother and father for the past two years after all. I willed myself to take the tiniest of steps forward into the empty place I'd now call home. My feet echoed under the hard wood floor, the sound vibrating off the walls and surrounding boxes. This place was much bigger than our home in Montana.

"Emily." My father said, breaking me out of the many thoughts swirling in my head as well as pulling me back to the present.  
>"You'll start school next week. In the mean time however I'd like you to help me by unpacking and putting things away."<p>

I nodded in response because in that moment I knew that I'd be doing most of the unpacking on my own. My father had to work, there was no getting around that and it was my responsibility to make sure our new house was in order.

"Why don't you go upstairs and pick out the room you want."

"Alright.' I replied rolling my eyes slightly because I knew that was his way of saying pick a room and start moving your things, the less clutter the better.

As I walked up the staircase my hand ran up the no doubt old but still very beautiful, almost stunning railing. It was clearly dark wood. Perhaps a walnut although I couldn't be sure. To said I'd day dreamed in woods class was an understatement.

As I neared the top of the stairs I was met with a long hallway. At the front of the hallway almost across from the staircase was a medium sized bathroom. Upon first glance I could see that there was not only a bath but a shower as well. This in itself was perplexing in a way, simply because it our old home we only had a bathtub. I shrugged my shoulders, forgetting momentarily about my aching arm and continued down the hall. Stopping at the first open door. My eyes grew wide and I could have sworn I'd heard dozens of harps begin playing in that moment. The room I was starring into was much larger than my old one. I could clearly see a door for what I assumed was a walk in closet. A large window was on the far wall, letting the sun shine through.

"This is absolutely perfect." I whispered as I turned and ran to the edge of the staircase.

"I know what room I want." I yelled down, smiling as I did so.

In such excitement I had somehow gained enough energy to practically run down the stairs, colliding with our boxes in was would soon be our living room. In a matter of seconds I was kneeling in front of an open box, rummaging through it to make sure my belongings were inside. Once I was sure that none of my fathers things were in the box I carried it upstairs and began unpacking.

I spent the following hours organizing my close in the closet, I made sure to put my full length mirror on the wall but frowned when I discovered that I had no light in said closet.

"I'll have to find someone that can fix this." I thought as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Em!"

"Be down in a minute." I yelled as I took one quick glance around my now filled closet. I had it all organized just the way I wanted it. My tank tops were in the very front on the left hand side, followed by my T Shirts, Sweaters and Jackets. On the right in bins were my Shorts, jeans and sweatpants. Finally my various shoes lined the floor of the closet.

"Em someone is at the door." My father yelled.

I sighed making my way down stairs. "Why couldn't you answer the door." I said, my hand on the doorknob.

Upon opening the door I was pleasantly surprised. My eyes sweeping over the two boys standing in my doorway.

"C...Can I help you?" I stammered.

"Hi there. I'm Tai Kamiya and this is my buddy Matt."

"I know this might sound strange but would either of you know how to install a light in a walk in closet?"


End file.
